Blood on the Rose
by punkgothicjackal
Summary: Niko goes to collect another student for the winding circle temple and finds she may know about the dissapearance of his long lost love Rachel.
1. Anastasia

I own Rachel, Kisla, Anastasia, and Rifkele. No more.... if I decide to throw anyone else in, I'll say so. I use a lyric from "Affirmation" by Savage Garden in this chapter.  
  
A/N: This is my first CoM fanfic, and my first fully thought out fic on top of that. If I use little snatches of songs (I have been known to do that), I'll have the song and artist up in my copyright.  
  
Blood on the Rose  
Part 1: Sandry's Book  
By: punkgothicjackal  
  
Chapter 1: Anastasia  
  
"Rachel, give me your hand."  
  
"Oh, please, Niko, no..."  
  
"Rachel..."  
  
"Please don't."  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
The girl paused. "Yes." She said finally. "More than anything."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Anastasia awoke from the dream like she had every other night. Blank and... well, not quite awake. She looked out her window, guessing about the time. Figuring it was almost time to get up anyway, she threw on her bardic robes of deep violet and let out a sigh.   
  
She splashed some water in her face from the basin at the foot of her bed and blinked the liquid out of her eyes. Glancing over at Kisla, who was asleep, she darted out of the room, intending on a light, early breakfast before her class. Anastasia was a student at the Bardic College, even though it couldn't really be considered a college due to it's taking anyone of any age who showed talent. And Anastasia was full of it.  
  
Soon after the breakfast hall had become fully occupied, Anastasia began to hear her name being talked about around the hall.  
  
"Did you hear? They're coming to get her." One girl said.  
  
"Her? What for? She's nothing special."  
  
"Apparently she is.... they say the man is talking about taking her somewhere called 'Winding Circle' or something like that."  
  
"If you beleive simple trader tales, ladies." Anastasia hissed, having had enough. (The bards held themselves in higher regard than traders and merchants.)  
  
Nothing else out of the ordinary happened until later, when Anastasia was getting ready for her ballet class. The professors who ran the school found her pulling her long, black hair into a bun, with some apparent difficulty.   
  
"Miss Winters." One of the professors said, laying a bony hand on her shoulder. "Come with me."  
  
"Am I in trouble?" Anastasia asked, looking from one woman to the other. But they ignored her and led her right outside the headmaster's office, where she sat, a pit in her stomach.   
  
After what seemed like ages, a man stepped out of the office and looked her up and down. "What is your name, child?" He asked, watching her with his dark eyes.   
  
"Anastasia." She replied, her own eyes narrowing at the thought of being called "child". Sure, she was the youngest member ever to attend the college, but that still gave him no right.   
  
"Anastasia, have you ever been tested for magic?"  
  
Anastasia blinked. "My parents found no need to." She looked at the man curiously. Why would he be asking such things?  
  
"Is that so?" The man looked highly amused, and Anastasia almost asked him just what he thought was so funny and why he had interrupted her from her class. "Anastasia, I am taking you with me to the Winding Circle community, where both the headmaster and I feel your needs are better suited."  
  
"What needs?" Anastasia cried. "What are you talking about? You're raving mad- I'll be going back to class now, where I rightfully belong." She put her hand on the doorknob and pulled, but it didn't move. "Just what are you playing at?" She demanded, her dark eyes flickering.   
  
"Anastasia, the case is closed. Tomorrow we will leave, and you will be with me. Now it is recommended you go and pack your belongings. We have quite a ways to travel."   
  
Anastasia turned to leave, but then found herself wondering. "Sir, what is your name?"  
  
"Niklaren Goldeye."   
  
Anastasia stormed off, hating the man more each minute. When she got back to her dorm she shared with Kisla, she collapsed on her bed, frustrated. Tonight, like every other night, would be the same, with dreams haunting her that were too realistic to be dreams, so there was no comfort in sleeping. But if she didn't sleep, visions would fill her mind, tormenting her with the future.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Rachel blinked at the bright sunlight that flooded her vision and laughed. "It's so beautiful, Niko." She sighed, holding the flower with tears streaming silently down her sickly pale face.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Anastasia was awoke from the odd dream by Kisla's muffled screams. "What in the heck are you doing?" She yawned, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"You're leaving and you didn't tell me?" Kisla screamed, and Anastasia was taken aback.   
  
"Excuse me?" She said, staring bewilderedly at her roommate. "You weren't here to tell."  
  
"Oh Anni, don't leave me." Kisla sobbed, flinging her arms around the skinny girl. Anastasia patted the girl's back, still quite surprised. Her and Kisla had never been that close, so it surprised her that she was making such a big deal out of this.  
  
"I don't have much choice." Anastasia replied, her tone bitter. "They're making me go."  
  
"They can't do that... can they?" Kisla's emerald eyes were huge.  
  
"Apparently so." Anastasia murmered.  
  
"Anni," Kisla said after a few moments. "There's something I want you to have."  
  
"What... Oh, don't do this, Kisla." Anastasia said as she saw Kisla shift through her bag and pull out a velvet pouch.  
  
"Take them." Kisla said, and hand shaking, Anastasia grabbed the gold rope that held the bag closed.  
  
"I will never forget you, Kisla. I promise." Anastasia hugged the girl she had shared a room with for years.   
  
"And I you." Kisla said, hugging her.  
  
****  
  
Anastasia awoke the next morning and glared at the rising sun. Why did she have to be chosen to leave to college? There was a lot of people here who would show potential signs of magic if Niko had looked for them, she was sure of it. But no, he had to have her.  
  
When it was time for her to leave, she got aboard the ship gracefully, showing every sign of being a true lady. She had learned it was always important to show one's status at troubling times, and she couldn't come up with any better classification of troubling. And bards were very high status.   
  
Anastasia went into the small room that would be her's as soon as they set sail and sighed. It was even smaller than her half of the dorm. Already she found signs of being homesick.  
  
She went back out on deck warily, not having her sea legs yet. She rested her elbows on the railing, sighing. It was so peaceful. She lost all her worries and contempt momentarily, only to be broken by a voice.  
  
"The ocean's nice, isn't it?" Niko asked, startling her. She whipped around, and he smiled. Shyly, she smiled back.  
  
"Yes." She said quietly. "It's so big... it almost makes one feel insignifigant."  
  
"Not insignifigant, just small. One is never insignifigant." Anastasia found herself blushing. Turning to look at Niko, she said, "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Can you?"  
  
"May I ask a question?" Anastasia corrected herself, turning crimson.  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"How do you know I have magic?" Anastasia looked up at him, not quite sure he was going to answer.   
  
After a long pause, he said, "Anastasia, I can see magic. For a while, I've watched the students perform, but your headmaster called me to watch you in particular. When you sing and play instruments especially, I notice you use magic. Your headmaster and I both agreed it would be better if you were moved to Winding Circle community where we can get you a teacher who specializes in your type of magic. If we don't find you a teacher, sooner or later, you won't be able to control your magic."  
  
Anastasia didn't reply, but looked back out into the ocean. 'Me? Magic? There's no way... But maybe there is. After all, strange things always happen to me, like those dreams and visions... maybe Niko knows something about them?'  
  
"Niko?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I... I keep having these visions... at night when I'm sleeping. But the thing is, I have them during the day, too. I think they are of the future... What do you think?"   
  
Niko stared at her, and she took a step backwards. "What kind of visions?" He asked, staring long and hard at her. She blinked.  
  
"The ones I have when I sleep... I think they're of the past, because somehow I know they've already happened. The ones in the daytime are of the future, because I know they haven't happened yet."  
  
Niko didn't say anything, his gaze on the ocean. After a while, he looked at Anastasia. "When we get to Winding Circle, I'm going to have to tell Dedicate Moonstream about this. I don't think there are any true seers at any of the nearby temples."  
  
"You think I'm psychic?" Anastasia asked, unable to keep the amazement out of her voice. Psychics were extremely rare and earned a lot of money.  
  
"There are no psychic mages at Winding Circle, so that leaves me to teach you." He said, paying her no heed.  
  
"Teach me what?" She asked, this time a little louder.  
  
"The basics." Niko replied shortly.  
  
***Love it? Hate it? Please reveiw!!!!*** 


	2. Rachel

Ummmm............ I own my characters..... yeah.....   
  
A/N: I'm happy!!!!! I got a hat to rival Nissa's, 'cept mine is of a football team.... Umm.... I stopped the last chapter a little earlier than planned, so the clip of Savage Garden should be in this one.... along with maybe a clip of "Reflection".  
  
Blood on the Rose  
by: punkgothicjackal  
  
Chapter 2: Rachel  
  
Rachel splashed the water furiously on her face, scrubbing harder than ever, attempting to scrub away the thoughts that swam in her head as well. Giving up, she looked at her reflection in the fountain, her face wan. It was hopeless, really, to ever have thought the idea would work. And it was completely stupid of her to even bother trying.  
  
"Who am I kidding?" She whispered softly, ignoring the tiny drops of rain running from her hair and skin. "I'll never be good at anything, or bring any good to my family name." She sighed, blinking the raindrops out of her eyes. "I'll never make anyone a perfect bride, and I'll never be a good daughter. I am a curse to humanity." She shook back the long strands of hair that spilled over her shoulders. "I cannot marry him! I cannot!"  
  
******  
  
Anastasia scowled as she opened her eyes. More dreams... what did it all mean?   
  
Shrugging, she looked out the window; it was a little after midnight. She wasn't about to tell Niko exactly what her dreams were about, especially since they involved him. She walked around the deck and looked at the stars, naming the various constallations. She needed time to sort out her thoughts.  
  
Who was Rachel? That was the first thing she wanted to know, and the only way she'd get that answer was to ask Niko. But that wouldn't happen anytime soon.   
  
"Hey!" A voice called, and Anastasia spun, her heart pounding. A boy about her age jogged up to her, panting. "Would you like something to drink?"   
  
She could tell he was up to something long before he gave her a dashing grin. "No thank you." She said simply, turning away. "I have no interest in anything to refresh me."  
  
"Sure you do, c'mon, come with me."   
  
"You filty little street rat, do I have to say it again? I do not want anything!"  
  
"Yes, you do." She felt the blade against her throat and his hand grasping her arm. She smirked.  
  
"Do you expect me to fall to my knees for you, hamot?" She asked, still smirking, using the Trader word for idiot. Thanking the gods for all her dance classes, she kicked him, managing to catch him by surprise. He let her go with a yelp, and she went scrambling.  
  
She grabbed the knife he had threatened her with, and held it to his cheek.   
  
"Beat it." She hissed, not caring that there was a faint line of blood where she was holding the knife. He went off, like a dog who had just got smacked for disobeying. She sighed, throwing the knife over the railing. It was of no use to her.  
  
She climbed back down the stairs to the floor where her room was and sat on her bed, trying to clear her mind and go further into her meditation to see if she could clear up some of the meanings of these dreams. She concentrated on a fuzzy image in her mind, a premonition, she guessed.  
  
She was shone images of earthquake devastation, then broken, crumbling walls and sunken boats, followed by forest fires and plague, then on to a drought. She frowned. "These dreams keep getting more confusing!" she declared. "It makes no sense. If this is the future, then it is a very grim one indeed."   
  
She coughed, and leaned back onto the pillow. "I have to ask Niko." she decided. "Maybe finding out who Rachel is will uncloud some of these dreams."  
  
******  
  
"Dedicate Lotus." Rachel flinched at the name, and stood up.   
  
"It is I." She said softly, her voice barely more than a whisper.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right decision?" She nodded, not at all sure of anything. But it had to be done... Niko could never know.  
  
******  
  
"Niko, I have a question." Anastasia said nervously over breakfast.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who..." She took a deep breath and started again, aware Niko's eyes were on her. "Who is Rachel?"  
  
Niko choked. "Rachel...?" He asked faintly. She nodded.   
  
"Can we talk about this later? I have something I have to do." He stood up and left, calling over his shoulder, "Don't forget to come see me later."   
  
Anastasia blinked. Was he avoiding her?  
  
***Another short one, and Savage Garden will be later.... I found a better place for it.*** 


End file.
